


Should've Kissed You

by Gaarakid15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America/England Fluff (Hetalia), Cute, Implied Slash, Inspired by Music, M/M, Shy England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaarakid15/pseuds/Gaarakid15
Summary: England is beating himself up over his nervousness to confess to the countries' favorite glasses wearing idiot, but vows to not let it happen again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another music based Hetalia drabble on the cuter side, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Song: Should've Kissed You - Chris Brown

"Bloody hell, why can't I get this right?" The heavily browed Brit scolded himself, clenching his fist down by his side. His bright green orbs scanning the room before falling on the tall blonde with the sky blue eyes, America.

He simply couldn't get him out of him mind, and certainly couldn't tell him anything. Not when anytime he got near him he got completely tongue tied then get angry at himself when he'd run and hide. Completely ruining any perfect opportunity that presented himself.

It was those sky blue orbs drawing him in making him lose himself in them. He moved his clenched fist to over his heart feeling each hard beat against his hand with a soft sigh.

"Should've just kissed you, it'd be much simpler, actions speak louder than words."A small smile crossed his face as he took one last look toward the taller blonde and nodded before running off whispering to himself.

"Next time I won't stop, until I have your heart."


End file.
